The Beginning
by Chiimera
Summary: A new character named Anastasia meets the handsome doctor, Carlise. First time uploading a story!
1. Dying is no fun

I stared down the the faint scars on my arms, constant reminders of my past. I didn't ask for this life - it was forced upon me.

I walk calmy down the streets of my hometown, listening to the echoes of my high heels on the wet pavement. Even though the party I had just been at had ended well over an hour ago, a few people with too much alcohal in their system stumbled about. I looked around at the dancing shadows and realized I was pretty much the only sober girl on the street. I stopped walking and crouched down, and started fumbling around in my purse for my mase.

"Ugh, where are you..." I asked myself, realzing how stupid I must look, talking to an inatimate object. What I wasn't expecting was a reply.

"I'm right here, lovely" a soft voice came from behind me. I immediatly stopped what I was doing and held my breath. I hadn't even heard footsteps... or any sounds for that matter. Was this guy a ghost or what?

I slowly stood up and turned to face the myserious person... only to find that there was no one there. I frowned, and whirled around to see if anyone was close by... but no, nothing. I swear I had heard someone, unless my nerves were getting the best of me. But still, the voice had sounded so real. I shook my head, I guess I wasn't as sober as I thought I was. I picked up my purse off the ground and looked around one more time before slowly starting to walk again.

"Over here lovely" a soft whisper came from the dark alley I was walking by. I stopped in my tracks, and felt my pulse quicken. "Mmm, I can hear your heartbeat from here" said the voice from the dephs of the dark. What kind of creepy person says something like that? I turned my head to face the mystery voice, but all I could see was black. I heard snickering and what sounded like wings.

"Hello?" I asked, searching the darkness, looking for something... anything. Suddenly someone emerged from the shadows, and all I could do was stare. His skin was as pale as the full moon that cast a white flow around the town. After getting over the shock of his skin, I noticed his eyes. They weren't just a regular blue, green, or brown, but an intense red colour that made you want to cringe.

"Well, hello there lovely" he said, and smiled to reveal two long and sharp fangs. Was this guy seriously dressed up as a vampire? I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. The strange man stopped where he was, and tilted his head. He stared at me with intense curosity. "You are not afraid?" he asked, no longer smiling.

"Am I afraid of some creeper who likes to stalk girls and scare the crap out of them? No, not really" I said, also tilting my head to the side. I definalty looked braver than I felt. My heartbeat was going faster than ever and I could feel goosebumps rising on my skin. The smile returned to his pale face, and I could see that he obviously did not believe me. I opened my mouth to say something intelligant that would possiby catch him off guard, but instead all I could do was stand there like an idiot while he started to walk towards me. So insetad, I turned and began to run for my life. I didn't get far when he caught up with me and pushed me to the ground, and when I fell, I fell hard. My head smashed onto the pavement and I could feel blood start to run down my face. I rolled around to see my attacker standing over me, except instead of rage on his handsome face, he had the look of a wilf animal - it was almost a pained expression crossed over with extreme hunger.

"I was hoping this would be more of an interesting attack, but I simply cannot resist the smell of your delicious blood" he said, crouching down beside me. I whimpered as he wiped blood off my face and tasted it... what kind of sick freak was this? I was on the verge of passing out when I suddenly felt an intense amount of pain in my wrist, then on my neck and then on the side of my stomach - it felt like the life was literally being sucked out of me. I did the only thing I could think of and started screaming as loud as I could, until I had no air left in my lungs. It suddenly felt a lot colder, and I opened my eyes to see my attacker was now gone... so now I was left in the middle of the street, with no one around. Great. I was going to die here.


	2. What is going on?

After who knows how many days, I awake in a room I was unfamilar with... where an earth was I? Was this supposed to be heaven. I looked around - it seemed like a normal bedroom. The walls were a light blue colour, with picture frames of old art that looked centuries old. The floor was hardwood that didn't feel cold or hot on my feet... huh. That's weird. Normally hardwood froze my feet off. I tilted my head and examined my feet...At first I noticed that everything seemed enhanced - the colours were more vibrant, and I could literally see the particles flying around in the air that seemed to spiral around my toes. Whoever kidnapped me and brought me here must have slipped me some weird drug, unless my poor vision suddenly fixed itself. I sat up in my bed, and then minutes after staring around the room, I then noticed that not only could I see everything, but I could also smell and hear everything around me... I just did not understand what was going on.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid, talking to no one but myself. I stood up and felt the texture of the floor on my feet - I never would have noticed things like this before, and never would have this obsessed with the tempterature and texture of a normal floor. This must be heaven, because I never felt like this when I was normal - unless I had been heavily drugged or something. I looked and and noticed a mirror that was hanging up on the farthest wall from where I was standing, so I quickly and quietly walked over... but immediatly regretted it. I did not look like myself at all. My skin was ten times paler than what I normally was - it was now more of a porecelin doll like, almsot fragile looking skin. The scars and marks on my face were now gone, my skin actually looked perfect. My hair was a lot silkier looking, and I just generally looked... well beautiful. Except my eyes.

"Oh my god..." I whispered in fear. My eyes... they were a bright blood red colour. "What..." I didn't understand it. Eyes just don't randomly change colour... and my eyes are blue! Or at least they used to be. Who would do this? Kidnap someone, change their appearence and dope them up on drugs - none of this was making any sense. I couldn't stop staring at my reflection - well, I almost didn't believe it was me. I mean I was never 'ugly', but I swear all my features were enhanced. I trailed my fingertips along my face, and couldn't help but smile... and all I could see was two white fangs where my two canine teeth used to be. I raised my hand and touched the tip of the fang, and they were sharp. What is going on? This was getting weirder by the minute! This just wasn't real, I had to be dreaming, or there must be some kind of reason why I no longer looked like my old self... The sound of a doorknob turning and the door opening snapped me out at my staring contest with myself in the mirror.

A man appeared from the doorway, and held his hands up as to show he had no weapons or no intention to harm me. "It's ok" he simply said, and took a few steps into the room. "Hello, Anastasia. I know you must be extremely confused and wondering where you are. I can explain everything to you if you give me the chance". He had stopped in the middle of the room, with his hands still raised. He didn't look dangerous at all... more like complete opposite. He was a good build, about 6"3', skinny, and appeared to be slightly muscular. His hair was blonde and slicked back, and I could see the light reflecting off each strand, and then I noticed that his skin was exactly like mine, very pale and porcelin like. And the last thing I noticed was his eyes - they weren't a vicious looking red like mine, but more of a calm looking golden colour.

"Who are you, and why are you keeping me in this room?" I demanded, I was taken back by how menancing I sounded. My emotions felt like a giant ball, and each strand of emotion was heightened - and right now I felt mostly angry.

The strange man finally lowered his hands, and smiled at me. "My name is Carlisle, I'm the one who saved your life"


End file.
